secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Town Hall 5/11/05
Forum Link: Original Post Town Hall with Robin Linden 05/11/2005 Topic: Many discussed. Jeska Linden: Ok, I'd like Thank you all for coming to the Town Hall with Robin Linden - Jeska Linden: We'll be taking community questions and Robin will be providing tons of answers for you. Jeska Linden: Questions can be sent to me (Jeska Linden) in the form of an IM. Questions will be answered, as time permits, in the order they appear on my screen. Jeska Linden: Please don't submit your technical support questions, as they will be skipped over. Also, please try to keep your questions as concise as possible to allow the best flow of conversation. Jeska Linden: And for those of you here in Brampton with me, I'd like to remind you to be sure to keep your comments to a dull roar so that things don't get too confusing. Jeska Linden: Now I'll turn it over to Robin, who has a few questions which were posted in the forums. Robin Linden: ok - I'm going to start with some fast Q&A from the last couple of days Robin Linden: Lecktor Hannibal: Are there plans to bring back Linden support of non-educational events? Robin Linden: No. Robin Linden: Gwyneth Llewelyn: Define land sales and explain why island parcels are not considered land sales by LL Robin Linden: A land sale occurs when the person making the purchase has not only all the rights of a landowner, Robin Linden: but also can not be removed from the parcel except by selling it or by leaving Second Life. Robin Linden: Island parcels are 'sold' in a way that transfers the rights of landownership except in one key area. Robin Linden: The island owner retains the right to reclaim the land at any time. Robin Linden: Eggy Lippmann: Will Hamlet be allowed on the teen grid? Will we know what is happening there? Robin Linden: Not yet. As the teen grid becomes more populated, and assuming it becomes a successful community, Robin Linden: I bet you'll hear about it from the teens themselves through blogs and websites, as well as from Linden. Robin Linden: Travis Lambert: When will the events work group start meeting and what is the timeline for implementation of suggestions? Robin Linden: Tomorrow. The timeline for implementation will depend on the suggestions and whether or not the code base is impacted. Robin Linden: Jeffrey Gomez: Can we expect to see the Event browser's capabilities expanded in the future? Robin Linden: Yes. Minimally we'll improve the filtering capabilities. Robin Linden: Jeffrey Gomez: What are the current projections of resident growth? Demographics in general? Robin Linden: SL has been doubling in size every 4 to 6 months, and we expect that rate of growth to continue. Robin Linden: At the end of April accounts split 32%/68% women/men (keep in mind this reflects the gender given at registration, not the av gender). Robin Linden: 64% gave their age as between 18 and 34. Robin Linden: 78% are from the US, 8% from the UK, 4% from Canada. Robin Linden: Nekokami Dragonfly: How does LL plan to manage alt accounts going forward? Any changes? Robin Linden: An additional 88 countries of origin were named at registration. Robin Linden: No changes, other than to be more strict when an alt account is used for griefing. Robin Linden: Newfie Pendragon: What happens to land owned by someone who hasn't cancelled their account but hasn't logged in for many months? Robin Linden: We don't have a specific policy for this. Robin Linden: My thought is to remind them they own land and ask them to either sell it or allow us to release it to auction. Robin Linden: Nekokami Dragonfly: Does LL look at player types and take needs and wishes of different player types into account in feature development? Robin Linden: Yes, although Bartle's player types don't map directly to the type of activities going on in SL. Robin Linden: We try to balance the needs of creators and socializers, recognizing that the dynamics of producers and consumers in SL are such that the tools we build will be to the direct benefit of some, and the indirect benefit of everyone. Robin Linden: StoneSelf Karuna: What does it mean for SL to be a platform as opposed to a game? And what kind of content is LL most interested in? Robin Linden: SL is a platform to the extent that we provide the framework and toolset for the creation of the world by its residents. Robin Linden: We don't define outcomes, build rule sets to drive to those outcomes, or specifically reward the development of different skill types as happens in most games. Robin Linden: The content we're most interested in is what makes the world interesting -- games, events, broadscale experiences, places to explore. Robin Linden: Jeffrey Gomez: Is LL considering a more active role in currency trading for residents? Robin Linden: We want to make sure it's easy for residents to obtain the L$ they need for their SL lives. Any change in our role would be made with that in mind. Robin Linden: Nekokami Dragonfly: Can we have in-world classified advertising? Would a Better Business Bureau be part of contracts? Robin Linden: Yes, I'm looking for efficient ways to add classified advertising to the Find directory. Robin Linden: Longer term we want to have robust search possibly using tags. Robin Linden: A BBB is an option, as is a Seal program. The question is whether or not LL would create this or a resident would. Robin Linden: StoneSelf Karuna: Do all LL employees read the general forums? Robin Linden: Yes, although probably to varying degrees. We will share ideas we see on the forums, and often quote them in feature design discussions. Robin Linden: In addition to the forums feedback also comes from meetings such as this one, and from less formal meetings with residents in-world. Robin Linden: Prokofy Neva: Will LL allow a resident-based Better Business Bureau, or in the case of multiple BBBs, refrain from supporting only one? Robin Linden: Yes, assuming that it doesn't violate the Community Standards. Robin Linden: Also, please keep in mind that LL can't enforce private agreements between residents and until we implement dispute resolution we won't be able to. Robin Linden: Ulrika Zugzwang: Does the movement of small landowners from the mainland to private sims affect LL's bottom line? Robin Linden: No. Robin Linden: StoneSelf karuna - What is the difference between Robin's job and David Fleck's? What do Philip and Cory do? Robin Linden: I'm responsible for the development and support of the community to make sure it's a place people want to return to. Robin Linden: David has taken over outbound marketing -- bringing new people to SL. Robin Linden: Cory is responsible for all things code related, and Philip watches over it all. Robin Linden: OK - that's it for the pre-meeting questions. If you have specific questions, please IM Jeska and she'll put them up. Robin Linden: I'll type as fast as I can! Jeska Linden: Ok, first question: Christof Reitveld: Can we get demographic stats of the community like we get economic stats? with breakdowns of total population, growth, etc. Jeska Linden: (I think he means ongoing) Robin Linden: Next? Jeska Linden: Oboe Blanc: What is the priority on bugs? Robin Linden: I think I just gave those to you. Robin Linden: Ah - ok. One sec Oboe. Robin Linden: Christof - we can certainly look at adding demographic stats to the economic stats. My assumption is the population growth numbers are the most important to you. Robin Linden: The priority is to fix bugs as quickly as we can, with precedence given to bugs that improve performance and stability. Robin Linden: OK, next? Jeska Linden: Gardinya Flora: For those persons that work hard to raise dwell..especially in retail rental businesses.. is there plans to show those highest dwells on top of first 100 listings as before 1.6? Robin Linden: The current popular places directory is no longer showing Linden owned land Robin Linden: The places directory is more complex, and sorts in groups of 100 Robin Linden: So unfortunately, until we can fix that it will be important to look at each group of 100. Robin Linden: In order to make that more obvious I'm hoping we can at least increase the size of the button that says "next" Robin Linden: Next? Jeska Linden: Csven Concord: with regards to demographic breakdown - does that account for one person with multiple alts? or not? Robin Linden: To the extent that we can tell, we look at unique people, not accounts. Robin Linden: ok Jeska Linden: Wayfinder Wishbringer: Are there plans to implement Land Management rights to more than just the specific Land Owner? Robin Linden: If you mean groups on estates, that is a feature that we want to implement as soon as we can. Jeska Linden: Stormy Wilde: Will residents who create groups ever have an option to dissolve a group without everyone leaving it first? Jeska Linden: Cristiano Midnight: what is the Linden position on the publication of keys? There have been ongoing disputes in the forum over this, and silence from the Lindens in these threads has not helped. Robin Linden: Yes. Group management tools need to be overhauled. I don't see that happening in 1.7, but I'd like to make it a priority beyond that. Robin Linden: Yes. Jeska Linden: Moopf Murray: Question: Will David be doing a townhall to introduce himself? Robin Linden: If you have something else in mind, please follow up with me later. Robin Linden: Yes. Jeska Linden: Jarod Godel: When you say "tags" do you mean like del.icio.us? Robin Linden: One sec Cris. Moopf - he will probably do one in about 4 weeks. We're trying to schedule them Robin Linden: every 2 weeks. Next up will be Cory, and David would be after that. Robin Linden: OK. Cris - there has been some misunderstanding as to the nature of the keys. Robin Linden: I will post a longer explanation on the forums. Jeska Linden: Ontay Drago: I heard an idea about a floating sim for vendors that went back and forth between the teen and adult grid, is that still a thoguht, and will Lindens scan the content and everything to make sure no adult content gets to them? Robin Linden: It's an interesting idea, and a way to develop commerce between the two grids. Robin Linden: I don't see us implementing it for some time yet. Robin Linden: When we do the content will have to be vetted. Robin Linden: Next? Jeska Linden: slick McCoy: As a basic member, since we no longer get payed weekly based on votes, how is someone who doesn't create many things supposed to make L$ ? Robin Linden: There is a minimum stipend for logging in. Then there are other options such as event hosting, teaching classes (Linden supports these) Robin Linden: You can also purchase currency at GOM or IGE. Robin Linden: Or any of the other resident owned exchanges. for a list please see the secondlife.com website. Jeska Linden: Toy LaFollette: is there a possibility that the rating system be junked? Robin Linden: We want to redesign the rating system. It's just a question of priority. Jeska Linden: Olmy Seraph: What is the intended role of dwell and Developer Incentive awards? Are you trying to guide content generation, or reward commercial investment, or what? Robin Linden: The original intent was to reward content that other residents found interesting enough that they spent time with it. Robin Linden: There has been a good deal of debate about how effective they are as a tool, and like many other things will need updating as the world changes. Robin Linden: Next? Jeska Linden: Jarod Godel: For us who want to connect Second Life to IRC, AIM, etc. -- to extend the community into the rest of the Net -- how close are we to having XML-RPC fully implemented? Robin Linden: That's a good question for Cory next time he's up. Robin Linden: Next? Jeska Linden: Csven Concord: are there any mutual projects going on between SL and other companies that have been announced? possibly to promote SL or along those lines? Robin Linden: No. Jeska Linden: Jazmina Firefly: we need more groups a 20-25 because many ppl own different lands for different perposes an merchants cant have fun groups because there sales groups take up all - comments? Robin Linden: I think before we just increase the group size we'd like to make it possible to join different types of groups. So you could have some number of group Robin Linden: memberships in social groups, some in businesses and so on. Robin Linden: Next? Jeska Linden: Angel Leviathan: Now that the dust has settled. Can you give an answer to why streaming video at 1.6 was such a priority over old bug fixes and stability issues? Robin Linden: The developer who built the streaming video was new and it was a way he was able to become familiar with the codebase while also making a contribution. He is now doing his share of bug fixing along with everyone else! Robin Linden: Next? Jeska Linden: Bill Boffin: Are you concerned with the current lack of diversity in events? If so how do you think that problem will be solved? Robin Linden: Events seem to follow trends. I'd like to see more diversity, but at the end of the day event hosts focus on what people want to do. Robin Linden: We're starting a work group to discuss events and how to encourage more diversity is a subject we'll discuss. Robin Linden: If you want to join, please IM me later after the meeting. Jeska Linden: Kyrah Abattoir: is there gonna be another system to replace the actually completely gamed dwell or also called trafic that would reflect more the qality of a place ? instead of reflecting the ability of someone to use the system ? Robin Linden: There are no immediate plans to replace the dwell/traffic system. Jeska Linden: Chosen Few: It seems at least 2-3 times a week I find myself answering "Why do I keep crashing" on the forums for people who don't know that shadows are broken. Can we ever expect LL to get into the business of posting warnings for common crash causes? Robin Linden: A good idea. the challenge is finding the right place to post the information. Robin Linden: As you point out it's on the forums, and in the known issues page in the support section of the website. Jeska Linden: StoneSelf Karuna: could liasons run some show and tells since residents aren't doing this as much (at all) without event support? Robin Linden: I'll see if they have time. I agree that would be a good addition. Robin Linden: Next? Jeska Linden: Csven Concord: i've noticed alot of forum discussion about pirated content. but haven't noticed much discussion about pirated RW content. is this an issue of concern on both ends of the spectrum? Robin Linden: There are processes in place for dealing with RW copyright and trademark violations, which I assume you're referring to. Robin Linden: Next? Jeska Linden: Jarod Godel: No offense is intended, but if the users are suposed to created the world of Second Life, why is your job to make sure people want to come back? Robin Linden: None taken. Making sure people want to come back could mean making sure the developers know what tools they need, better support, Robin Linden: better communication. A lot of different things go into supporting a community beyond great content creation. Robin Linden: Next? Jeska Linden: Chase Rutherford: What were the original reasons for a limited number of groups? Are they still applicable today? Robin Linden: We wanted the groups to be meaningful. It's the same thinking behind charging for setting up a group. Robin Linden: Next? Jeska Linden: Roseann Flora: redesign the rating system how ? Robin Linden: There have been pages written about the rating system and how to make it better. I don't have a specific design at this point Robin Linden: but when the rating system moves to the top of the priority list we'll be making sure to get feedback as well as to review the ideas already presented. Robin Linden: Next? Jeska Linden: Kyrah Abattoir: to end some of the griefing problems there was a suggestion called "global mute" in order to virtually qhiteout someone and his script of your perception in the game is there any chance such feature to be implemented? Robin Linden: Not at the present time. Jeska Linden: katykiwi Moonflower: When will the option to pay to upgrade the class of sim server be put into effect? Robin Linden: I don't have a date, or a final decision, to do that. Jeska Linden: Wayfinder Wishbringer: What is being done to limit bogus events (those designed just to draw people to a market area, and offer no content?) Robin Linden: Well we've tried to limit the number of events and places where people can hold them Robin Linden: under the same philosophy as that behind groups. If you're limited you're more likely to Robin Linden: focus on the important ones. That said, the event calendar needs an overhaul -- hence the work group. Robin Linden: Next? Jeska Linden: Muppet Zamboni: Does LL have any plans to change how land works? For example, set a more reasonable minimum size parcel than 512 meters.... say, 2048 minimum in a sim? Robin Linden: We're looking at land sales right now. You'll be hearing more about that over the next couple of months. Jeska Linden: Sophia Platini: Will there ever come a time when one person can own land and allocate privileges to only one person and not have to be a group of 3 or more? Other than just granting permissions, like setting it to home and changing options? Robin Linden: That's one of the things we're looking at. How to enable a rental market that protects both the land lord and the tenant. Robin Linden: Next? Jeska Linden: shinmai Akebono: I heard of tools being developed to encourage development of community groups on a sim by sim basis. I think getting to know who you share a sim with and work together to make it a better place is a good idea. What sort of tools were in Jeska Linden: mind? Robin Linden: At the most basic level is a form of contract, which can be used to document an agreement among several residents. Robin Linden: Then of course there's the system to deal with problems that arise when contracts are broken. Robin Linden: Some form of dispute resolution needs to go hand in hand with contracts. Jeska Linden: etc? Robin Linden: Next? Jeska Linden: Nathan Stewart: Will we get an option in the land tab to allow group placed scripts only to be run on land, without the need to deed the item to the group? Robin Linden: I don't know. You might want to submit that feature to the feature voting tool, if you haven't already. Jeska Linden: Prokofy Neva: When will the Lindens permit commercial events like product display, building demonstrations, real estate tours, Jeska Linden: Verbena Pennyfeather: How about, any plans for more involvement or perhaps *gasp* rewards for the mentos/instructors/LHers of SL? Robin Linden: Next? Robin Linden: If we change the events sytem to offer more categories and better filtering, then that type of event becomes possible. Robin Linden: Next? Robin Linden: Yes. Jeska and I have been working on better processes and rewards for working with all the resident volunteer groups. Robin Linden: Next? Jeska Linden: Cristiano Midnight: are there any plans to let someone own a sim attached to the mainland? There are several players who own most of the land in a sim except for Linden land, and would like the control private islands have but don't want to be detached. Robin Linden: At this point I don't know how much flexibility we have to offer private Island type controls on mainland sims. It's part of the land changes we're currently reviewing. Robin Linden: Next? Jeska Linden: Nerys Zaius: The current problem as I see it with events is $ support. the reason so much is tringo ec.. is that is how they make money. diversity can be achieved by making it more enticing for people to HOLD these events. What can the lindens to to make Jeska Linden: this happen? Robin Linden: That's a good question for the events work group. If you have ideas or would like to help us figure it out, please IM me to join. Robin Linden: Next? Jeska Linden: Jarod Godel: What do the Lindens think of the "techie/wiki" community? Or the Feted/Fetid Inner Core? Robin Linden: I think it's an interesting myth. Robin Linden: Next? Jeska Linden: Koh Costello: Could the find menu allow us to see how many people are in places in the find menu rather than traffic, or along side it? Robin Linden: I don't know, but that would be interesting. Please propose it in the feature voting tool. Jeska Linden: Sophia Platini: Will there ever come a time when someone can set land to home, with the owners permissions, without being in a group? Robin Linden: Possibly. I'd have to look into the reasons why it's set this way currently. It could be as simple as adding something to the About Land options. Robin Linden: Again, please add to the feature voting tool. Jeska Linden: Cristiano Midnight: Now that player to player transactions are becoming more common outside of SL through Paypal (to pay for tier and such things), has LL considered implementing a secure payment gateway to protect the privacy of both parties? Robin Linden: We are currently testing PayPal. Robin Linden: The best way though, to protect RW identities is to manage the transactions in Linden currency. Robin Linden: We're looking at how we might facilitate that kind of transfer, without having to become subject to banking laws. Robin Linden: Next? Jeska Linden: Valzkor Thatch: Can we make requests to Governor Linden to change the way that land is set, in other words, can requests be made to change it some to make ours a bit better when we border with it? Robin Linden: The governor has repeatedly refused to make changes to land, at the risk of having to make changes all over the world or be accused of favoritism. Jeska Linden: Valzkor Thatch: Can we make requests to Governor Linden to change the way that land is set, in other words, can requests be made to change it some to make ours a bit better when we border with it? Robin Linden: That's a duplicate Jeska. Jeska Linden: opps! Jeska Linden: sorry Jeska Linden: jester Knox: when will more proposals get accepted on the vote page? more and more are posted and few are accepted. Robin Linden: As we firm up plans for 1.7 you should see more proposals being accepted and votes being released. Robin Linden: One more Jeska? Jeska Linden: Ontay Drago: what ever happend to "land for lindens"? Robin Linden: Hmmm. If you mean purchasing land for Linden currency you can buy it at auction in L$, or from other residents in L$. Robin Linden: If you mean land owned by Lindens, come visit us at the Linden village in Ambleside. Robin Linden: thanks for listening everyone. If you have a question that wasn't answered, please post it on the forums and we'll try to get you answers as quickly as we can. Jeska Linden: Thanks for coming out everyone! :) Jeska Linden: We'll post a log of this in the forums. Robin Linden: Thanks everybody for coming. Category:Town Hall Logs